something to offer
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Sangtuari tercipta di atas bukit berimbun bunga, menawarkan remedi tanpa harus bertukar kata. [Canon]


**disclaimer.** Bleach © Kubo Tite

**warnings. **OOC, typo(s), nggak ada dialog, nggantung

* * *

**something to offer**

Di atas rimbunan bunga liar, kaki Hisana melangkah tanpa tenaga.

Dengan kekuatannya yang hanya sedikit ia paksa dirinya menuju puncak bukit yang terselimuti oleh rimbunan bunga. Deru lembut angin sore menerpa kimono sederhana miliknya.

Sebenarnya hati Hisana tak berada bersamanya saat ini. Yang gadis itu inginkan hanyalah pergi dari bukit ini dan tenggelam dalam kesendirian entah dimana. Ia tak mau membawa suasana hatinya yang tak menentu ini didepan_nya. _Tapi ia dan _dia_ sudah terlanjur membuat janji. Hari ini mereka akan bertemu di puncak bukit bunga saat matahari mulai meluncur ke ufuk barat.

Tanpa sadar ia telah tiba di puncak bukit. Merasa sisa kekuatannya menguap, tubuh ringkihnya langsung roboh ditempat.

Hangatnya tanah membuat Hisana enggan bangkit. Ia tak mau bangun untuk melihat realita. Ia tak ingin kembali menuju pusaran kejam dunia yang ia kenal.

Ia tahu tak ada jalan keluar lagi.

Jiwa raganya terkuras betul. Hisana pun juga tak tahu apakah masih ada sisa api di dalam dirinya. Semua ini membuatnya gila; gadis itu seperti kehilangan sisi rasional dan sisi nuraninya.

Siapa yang tidak tertekan, hidup di dunia dimana kata 'damai' nyaris nol keberadaannya?

Dan hari inilah puncaknya.

Jika ada makhluk yang paling kotor tangannya, itu adalah dia. Jika ada makhluk yang paling keji, hina, tak punya nurani, jawabannya adalah Hisana.

_Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh_—Hisana terus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Hisana benci hidup. Hisana muak. Dan gadis itu melampiaskannya dengan cara yang paling tidak manusiawi. Ia buang sumber kehangatan dan bahagianya di jalanan hari ini. Sudah tak mampu lagi ia tanggung nasib mereka berdua. Gadis bersurai hitam itu lelah. Dunia telah dibebankan di pundak kecilnya dan ia tak dapat menahannya.

Selama ini ia menanggung semua sendiri. Dan ketika ia lepas semuanya, gadis itu tak menyangka akan sesakit ini konsekuensinya.

Tubuh Hisana pun meradang oleh gelombang yang menyesakkan. Sakit sekali. Refleks tubuhnya bergelung merapat membentuk seperti janin. Ingin ia tenggelamkan dirinya ke tanah untuk melupakan segalanya. Tapi ia takkan bisa. Takkan pernah bisa.

.

.

Di sisi lain bukit itu, seorang pemuda dengan kucir kuda mendaki bukit dengan hati berdebar. Di sinilah ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Gadis sederhana yang tak sengaja ia tabrak saat tersesat di Inuzuri. Gadis mungil yang ramah dan sopan.

Ada aura menyenangkan bilamana pemuda itu berinteraksi dengan gadis itu. Keberadaan gadis itu menentramkan. Tak perlu berucap sepatah kata pun Byakuya nyaman berada di sisinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu selalu terlihat tenang dan bijak.

Kedua hal yang menonjol inilah yang membuat Byakuya berani mengambil langkah. Ia ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

Langkahnya pun berhenti tatkala ia melihat tubuh orang yang ia pikirkan selama perjalanan terlentang di atas tanah.

Segera saja ia menyongsong gadis itu, perlahan membantu Hisana ke posisi duduk. Harapan akan suasana yang intim pun buyar sudah, diganti oleh kekhawatiran yang terbit dalam diri Byakuya.

Kebetulan sekali dua insan itu sama-sama irit bicara. Percakapan terjadi dari kontak mata belaka. Baja bertemu dengan ametis yang hampa. Manik baja itu membulat, tak mengerti.

Ingin Hisana membuka mulutnya, ingin mencurahkan segalanya pada pemuda yang sedang merangkulnya kini. Namun entah mengapa ia tak mempercayai suaranya sekarang. Karena Hisana sadar bila ia berucap, ia akan membohongi Byakuya dan dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini ia tak mau berpura-pura. Gatal rasanya untuk melepas topeng yang setia terpasang selama ini.

Maka ia taruh kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu, menyandarkannya. Sementara pemuda yang bersangkutan terkaget dan semburat merah muda muncul tiba-tiba di pipinya. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini seorang lawan jenis menyentuhnya (tanpa niat jahil).

Dan detik berikutnya, Byakuya merasakan kain yang membalut tubuhnya itu basah oleh air. Membuat pikirannya melayang bertanya-tanya.

Dan ketika rasa penasaran mendesak terus tanpa tanda-tanda mereda, pemuda itu menyerah dan mulai membuka bibirnya. Nyaris saja suaranya terdengar jika saja Hisana tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap langsung ke wajah Byakuya.

Rasa penasaran itu lenyap seketika. Pemuda itu tenggelam dalam kolam violet yang masih basah oleh air mata.

Naluri mempererat rangkulannya, mendekatkan gadis mungil itu dalam pelukan. Ada sesuatu yang mencegah Byakuya bertanya. Sesuatu yang begitu sulit dideskripsikan dari kedalaman mata besar Hisana.

Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dipecahkan bila pemiliknya yang menjelaskan.

Maka kedua insan itu tenggelam dalam buaian kehangatan tubuh masing-masing; sebuah kepompong sangtuari yang tercipta dari gesekan bunga dan angin.

Hisana menemukan hatinya mulai tentram saat ia mendengar detak jantung Byakuya. Dan Byakuya menemukan dirinya membalas kebaikan tanpa kata milik Hisana dengan sebuah pelukan.

Setidaknya ini sudah cukup.

**tamat**

* * *

**author's note**. Oke ini saya bikinnya sambil ngantuk dan kedinginan. Seminggu dag dig dug nungguin hasil rapot bikin otak saya buntet. Dan baru hari ini saya bisa lancar lagi nulis setelah lihat hasilnya. Kurikulum 2013 itu rapotnya gak pake rangking jadi saya rada lega gitu /hoi.


End file.
